1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of data communication and relates to an amplifier circuit having an active feedback circuit (equalizer circuit) for waveform shaping.
2. Background Art
In an amplifier circuit provided in a data receiving block of a data communication apparatus, one having an active feedback circuit (equalizer circuit) for waveform shaping has been proposed (Sherif Galal and Behzad Razavi, IEEE Journal of Solid-State circuits, vol. 38, No. 12, December 2003, FIG. 5).
In conventional amplifier circuits, the peaking intensity of an active feedback circuit including a peaking value, a peaking return value and a peaking width cannot be externally adjusted. For this reason, the peaking intensity cannot be adjusted to deterioration characteristics of various transmission lines after designing the circuit.